The overall objective is to investigate changes in the axonal transport of protein during regeneration of goldfish optic axons, and to correlate these changes with specific events in the process of regeneration. Two dimensional gel electrophoresis would be used for separation and identification of individual transported proteins. The changes in axonal transport of proteins during normal regeneration would be compared with those occurring when the time course of regeneration was altered. The imposed changes in the time course of regeneration would be monitored by measuring a) the rate of axonal outgrowth, b) the size of the retinal ganglion cells and the level of incorporation of radioactive amino acids into their cell bodies, c) the appearance of myelin in the optic nerve, and d) the appearance of synapses in the optic tectum. The proposed project would address the following questions: 1. Is it possible to recognize any specific proteins whose axonal transport is modified when synaptic reconnection is delayed or when regeneration is accelerated? 2. If the rate of axonal outgrowth is increased, are the time courses of metabolic recovery of the retinal ganglion cells, synaptogenesis, and myelination also accelerated? 3. Does the acceleration of regeneration enhance the ability of the axons to compete for synapses? The long range-objective of this research is to provide a rational basis for developing techniques that might serve to promote the repair of the mammalian central nervous system following the damage produced by conditions such as spinal cord injury, stroke or cerebral palsy.